derechtetischfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalina
Map Duchies: ''' # Duchy of Lisevi # Duchy of Waditâi # Duchy of Taria # Duchy of Detine # Duchy of Seras # Duchy of Riri # Duchy of Banitâi '''Counties: 8. County of Sarna-Kunras Kanre 9. County of Rumay The checkered purple parts are under rule of the King of Kalina: * The Duchy of Wanenek * The County of Rucay General Information Kalina is a feudal monarchy located on the Island of Tiamma on The Southern Isles. Most of the trade in Kalina is about the exclusive Sheepplant, which is used all over the continents to craft tunics and other high-cost clothing. Physical Factors The Kingdom of Kalina is very dry and for the most parts savannah and plains(yellow). The fertile coasts(green) are the perfect place for agriculture such as the native Sheepplant. The border to Wugay-Nay is mostly hindered by the Qocros mountainrange(grey), whereas the Border to Titai is surrounded by the . Culture The Culture of Kalina is the Tava Culture. Religion The religion of Kalina is the Doosma religion. Their religious head sits in Edyaa in the County of Rafaria. History 229: The First War of Conquests: Kalina goes to War with the Notin Kingdom and annexes them. They gain the Duchy of Detine. 245: The Second War of Conquests: Kalina goes to War with the Kiamma Kingdom. They gain the Duchy of Seras. 256: The Revolt of the Annexed: Following Opression in the Duchy of Seras, the New Kiamma Kingdom is founded. 262: The Last War of Conquests: Kalina goes to War with the New Kiamma Kingdom and annexes them. They reclaim the Duchy of Seras. 670: The Great Reforms: Kalina, through reforms by Kev Ironhand, becomes a merchant republic. This newly adapted system of government leads to the immense growth in the Region of Wugay-Nay and an unequal wealth distribution throughout the kingdom. 701: Independence of Wugay-Nay: The Citystate of Wugay-Nay gains their Independence and stays a merchant republic under the Rule of Kev Ironhand, who hands Kalina over to his brother Rulukal. Rulukal favors the merchant republic and stays a merchant republic, which leads to an economic decline in the Republic, as the Wugay-Nay region had already established themselves as a trade state. After only 15 years the Throne was usurped by Ehoosev of the Ekaomas Dynasty, who turned Kalina into a feudal monarchy. 819 - 826: The Great Nothingness: Whilst Ruk of Kalina reigned, Kalina fell into a great Depression, struggling not only economically, but also socially. A divide amongst the people led to a fatal Civil War, which would finally be won by "Kir the Bloody" in early 826. This conflict saw the mass genocide of the Enadenek population, leading to the great migration to Saulwen in the East. 961: A new Hope: The first female Ruler of Kalina, Kardo of House Rodike usurps the throne from the infant Leinasz of House Nalotin. The next 34 years were prosperous and helped Kalina gain a massive naval force. 1045 - 1048: The Great Civil War: Civil War. House Tukal wins! Story to be thought of. Current Rulers(1066) * '''King of Kalina, Count of Rucay and Duke of Wanenek: '''Lukal of Kalina of House Tukal * '''Patriarch of the Doosma: '''Wasz I. Past Rulers * 234 - 254: Tam the Jolly Romas * 254 - 294: Nar the Good * 294 - 320: Til the Leper * 320 - 336: Akâam of Kalina * 336 - 373: Rukal of Kalina * 373 - 405: Keinir of Kalina * 405 - 408: Til II. of Kalina * 408 - 449: Qafin of Kalina Kafilda * 449 - 491: Akaotin the Resilient * 491 - 493: Qafar Fairhair * 493 - 547: Tild the Saoshyant * 547 - 564: Lunuk of Kalina * 564 - 581: Anina of Kalina * 581 - 588: Deinard the Tormentor Nafike * 588 - 595: Kunev of Kalina Rafukal * 595 - 614: Wik the Affable * 614 - 643: Kodev the Red Dunardo * 643 - 663: Kard of Kalina * 663 - 701: Kev Ironhand * 701 - 716: Rulukal of Kalina * 716 - 759: Ehoosev the Strange Ekaomas * 759 - 810: Ehafam of Kalina * 810 - 819: Nomas of Kalina * 819 - 826: Ruk of Kalina Enadenek * 826 - 850: Kir the Bloody Nukal * 850 - 867: Rodik of Kalina * 867 - 894: Nil of Kalina * 894 - 905: Keinukal of Kalina Nalotin * 905 - 953: Senek the Cleansing Flame * 953 - 958: An of Kalina * 958 - 961: Leinasz of Kalina * 961 - 995: Kardo of Kalina Rodike * 995 - 1018: Akrik the Resilient * 1018 - 1037: Lild the Vengeful * 1037 - 1048: Keinir of Kalina * 1048 - current: Lukal of Kalina Tukal